


50 Differentiations of a Kiss

by angsty_beaches



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano is a Little Shit, Ahsoka and Fives spar a lot, BECAUSE THEY ARE, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 Deserved Better, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 is a Little Shit, Damned Mandalorians, Dirty Jokes, F/M, Kinda not, Mandalore suffers more, Simple comfort amongst it, Surprise Kissing, They fight dirty, They fight like a couple, angsty, kinda domestic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angsty_beaches/pseuds/angsty_beaches
Summary: I take Tumblr kissing prompts and a couple out of a hat and write about it. Mostly Ahsoka/Clones, but with some other OTPs. Don't like don't read.Chapter 2: Obitine
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Fivesoka

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Sexual Innuendos

“One person tucks their hands under the other person’s shirt, just to watch them break the kiss and gasp in surprise at the sensation of the cold/warm hands against their skin.” Ahsoka/Fives  
  
Watching Ahsoka- or ‘Soka, as those closest to her called her- spar was a lot like watching a dangerous dance. One wrong step, and she would wipe the mats with your backside. When it came to the more experienced vets and ARCs, they knew every move of hers, the trick was figuring out which combination she would use. If it was the Captain, it was long and vicious, quick stabs and jabs, and a lot of punches. With Jesse or Coric, there was a lot more acrobatic- everyone lost it when Jesse flipped over a kick she laid out. She never sparred Echo, they were far too diplomatic for that and sat around with caf, either talking about regs or whatever stupid idea Fives had come up with most recently. When it was Fives on the mats with her, everyone would stop what they were doing to watch. They fought dirty, blindsiding each other. They would laugh about it later, but they threw quips and comments to throw each other off. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn’t. This time, Ahsoka was straddled over his hips, her legs locking his, her forearm pushing up against his collarbone and hands holding his arms. She smirked, and he smirked back. He whispered something to her- something only her montrals heard, but the men surrounding the ring could understand the general idea of what he said when her chevrons darkened and her orange skin turned into a deeper rust-color. Whatever he said exactly seemed to work, as her grip around him slackened and his hips surged up, upseating her and throwing her off him, before rolling and locking her into the same grip. Her bright blue eyes narrowed as she hissed something back to him. The air seemed to rumble as he chuckled, letting her up. The men shouted and screamed- this was the first time the commander has ever been beaten by anyone(besides her masters, but that was different). The combatants shook hands, even though her shoulders were still tensed. Brothers surged forward to congratulate him on his win, but by the time they had settled down, and Fives looked around, Ahsoka was gone. He’d talk to her later.  
Later came much, much later. They had been busy, and did not get the time until around lights-out, and Fives intercepted her heading back to her bunk.  
“Commander,” he called jovially to the togruta. She spared him a single glance before continuing. Fives looked around and the halls, thankfully, were empty, but he still wouldn’t take his chances, so he caught up to her, grabbed her arm, and pulled her into the nearest supply closet. She let out a sharp breath, folding her arms over her chest. The clone found his gaze lingering in the low light, but quickly shook the thought away as a look of annoyance passed over her face.  
“What do you want, Fives,” her voice was steely, but Fives detected the brest hint of vulnerability. He swallowed back a little guilt- he did that. “I hope you didn’t come to gloat.” He quickly shook his head.  
“No. I suppose I should apologize,” he sent her a lopsided smile. “You know, for my comment.” Her brow-bone raised.  
“No way. The great and mighty Fives wishes to apologize and kiss-ass again, how surprising,” she rolled her eyes. There was still the underlying hurt, but it was lesser. Fives never admitted he was wrong.  
“Yes well, don’t expect it again.” She simply looked up at him, shifting her stance. He felt a little disappointed that she didn’t want eye-contact with him, but that was his own fault. “I apologize for commenting on how nice you felt against my body and how bad I wanted to kiss you.” He winced a little as he said it, remembering that anyone- especially females- with head-tails were sexualized. He bit his cheek as she took a breath in. “I shouldn’t have sexualized you like that.” At that, her eyes flashed, and she looked sharply at him.  
“That’s why you think I’m upset?” His eyebrows pulled together.  
“Why else?” She had to bite back a smile- for all his experiences with women, he was oblivious for her feelings towards him. Suddenly, she shot her arms out, her hands scrunching the loose fabric below his collar. He let out a surprised yelp that she swallowed when she smashed their lips together. As an ARC, he was prepared for any situation, but he was not prepared for this. At first, he fought the urge to jump away and dislocate her shoulders, but then molded his lips into hers. He let out a gasp into her mouth and jumped a little as her cool hands pressed into his abdominal muscles. He pulled away as they made a pass over his pecs and his sensitive nipples, sending his brain into overdrive.  
“Dumbass. And that’s what you get for making me lose,” she muttered into his chest. Fives opened his mouth to respond, but he never got a word out, only a breathy sigh. Her fingers, done with their inspection, traveled down to tease the trail of fine hairs that disappeared beneath the waistband of his pants. Ahsoka didn’t go any further, but he almost wished she would.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I thought it was obvious. Even Hardcase started catching on, and I thought he was more oblivious than you.”  
“As lovely as that was,” he sent her a lopsided smirk. “-I have dish duty to attend to. Apparently, Rex’s hearing is very good, and so are his speeches.” She lifted a browbone. “He went on and on about respecting superior officers.” He paused again. “Although it seems as if said superior officer needs to hear it too.” His large hands wrapped around her wrists and pulled them out from under his shirt. He kissed one, before starting to walk away. “I would love to be straddled again, by the way.” His only answer was a scandalized gasp and the slap of an object hitting the closing door behind him.


	2. The Master Jedi and the Duchess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan Kenobi & Duchess Satine

“Brushing a kiss on the shell of the other’s ear.” -Obitine

The Duchess of Mandalore was the most stubborn person Obi-Wan Kenobi had ever met. Currently, the woman was acting standoffish, and he didn’t know how she could look so fierce in a simple robe. Yet here they were.   
“Duchess, with due respect, we must leave,” he was at his wits end, trying to implore her to leave.  
“I will not leave my people to suffer alone.”  
“Death Watch is here for you, if we do not leave now, they will find you, and they will try to kill you. You will not help your people as a corpse!” Satine narrowed her eyes and scanned his face- he didn’t know for what- and must have seen something that convinced her to stand down for the time being.  
“That’s why you’re here. To protect me while I protect my people,” as much as she argued, her voice hinted resignation, and she followed as the Jedi led the way out of the palace.   
“I’m glad you have much faith in me, my dear, I’m afraid I cannot take all of Death Watch if they find us.” He tapped his wristcom, the blinking orange indicating he could start speaking. “Cody, send a larty by the western corridors. Evacuate as many civilians as possible, but we must leave as soon as the Duchess is on the Negotiator.” A confirmation beep refocused his attention to the task at hand. He set a brisk pace- not quite running, lest he lose the Duchess in her stilettos and puffy fabrics- to the western corridor. Death Watch was battering the front part of the palace, and they would assume that they would escape through back exits. Obi-Wan would use that assumption to his advantage. By the time they reached the nearest balcony, the gunship was already hovering, the doors open. It could not get any closer, so Obi-Wan picked up Satine bridal-style and leaped, using the force to propel him into the gunship. She seemed a little queasy as the blast doors closed and the pilot guided them back off the planet.  
“Satine,” he muttered. All she did was hold up a shaky hand and turn her gaze upwards, as if begging to the stars to help her people. Obi-Wan didn’t know if the stars replied when she took another raggedy breath.   
The Jedi Master guided the Duchess off the gunship when it landed, and led her through the silent, empty halls towards vacated bunks- where she would be sleeping. The quarters she would be staying in had a transparent wall- that had an unfortunate view of Mandalore. There were clouds of smoke and orangey-red fires. Satine’s eyes widened as she took in the picture before her.   
“So much violence. What will this solve,” she demanded him for an answer he could not yet give. “This is what your precious Jedi Order does. You should have stayed neutral!”   
“If we stayed out of it, who would fight for the people?”  
“People who have not taken vows of peace.”  
“We fight so that there may be peace.”  
“There should not be fighting. You are blinded by bloodlust!”  
“You are blinded by ignorance!”  
“If avoiding this includes being ignorant, I would gladly have it,” she hung an arm out, hand waving at the burning planet. Suddenly, her resolve seemed to subside as despair began to take hold. “If indignance saves my people, I would take every insult that would be thrown at me.” Their attention went back to the inferno. She dropped to her knees, and Obi-Wan kneeled beside her, tucking her shoulder under his robed arm.   
“We will save your people. But to do that, we must first save their leader.” The Duchess turned to watery eyes to look at him, and he felt empty to see that there was no hope in her eyes.  
“I hope so, dear Obi-Wan,” she leaned her head on his shoulder, taking all the comfort she could out of the situation at hand. He pressed his lips to the shell of her ear- a comfort more than anything. “I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I kinda got lazy because Obitine isn't my OTP, but I thiught it might satisfy someone out there. Here you go, sorry for the wait.  
>  Also I've decided to update once a week, Sunday-Sunday is one week (meaning I'll post anytime between, doesn't matter the last update)

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this counts as fluff, but yeah. I'll take requests for couples as long as its not Master/Padawan. Good day, luvs!


End file.
